


Shine Like the Stars

by ItsAshPirozhky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Algo demasiado dulce, Comfort, Fluff, Mucha mención de estrellas, Multi, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Un poco de OOC, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshPirozhky/pseuds/ItsAshPirozhky
Summary: En el universo existen cientos de galaxias y estrellas, pero a ninguno de los dos le había importado del todo tratar de descubrirlo, pues si bien lo sabían. Ya habían descubierto su propio universo y mundo en ellos mismos, haciendo de su amor, algo mucho más brillante que las estrellas.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, este es mi primer trabajo TsukkiYama, y estoy muy emocionada por haberlo creado, espero y te guste! Disfruta de la lectura, mas notitas al final.

**_Bitter like a lemon juice_ **

Si Yamaguchi tuviera que describir a Tsukishima Kei ... Todo estaría resumido en una sola palabra.

_Agridulce._

Realmente no sabía porqué había elegido esa palabra aquella vez que tuvo esa conversación con Hinata y hablaron acerca de la actitud tan _“amarga”_ que muchas— todas - las veces tenía cierto rubio. Y mucho menos sabía porqué ese pensamiento salía a relucir en una cita con Kei.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? - preguntó Tsukishima con su típico de voz tan desinteresado pero con curiosidad al mismo tiempo mientras esperaba una respuesta de su acompañante.

Yamaguchi se sorprendió y terminó avergonzado por estar desconcentrado con pensamientos que tal vez no tenían lógica alguna.

-¡No! .. No es nada Tsukki, ya sabes lo normal. - respondió dándole una tímida sonrisa y fingir que nada había pasado.

—¿No te está gustando nuestra cita? - volvió a preguntar Kei, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su apacible rostro.

Yamaguchi negó haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien y siguió comiendo de la orden de patatas fritas que el rubio había pedido solamente para él.

—Está bien— murmuró Tsukishima para seguir comiendo con tranquilidad de su tarta de fresas.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, así que Yamaguchi optó por mirar en el ventanal lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la ciudad, donde aquella tarde a comienzos de invierno se mostraba fría y tranquila; recordándole nuevamente a la persona que tenía frente a él. Sonrió sin percatarse que alguien lo observaba con admiración y ese amor que muchas veces no demostraba pero que se mantenía presente.

Parecía ser una cita normal, una de esas que tienen las parejas, sin embargo, de cita y romanticismo no había ni una pizca, pues si bien Yamaguchi se moría de ganas de expresarlo a cada momento, tomaba en cuenta lo que Kei podía llegar a pensar sobre eso. Y en vez de parecer una pareja de años, seguían pareciendo los mejores amigos que eran desde niños.

Otro pequeño suspiro llegó a los labios de Tadashi, donde un rubio observador tomaba todos esos gestos en cuenta.

* * *

  
_¿Cómo había comenzado la cita?_

Bueno… era lo normal en ellos, la rutina ya impuesta por el rubio, dónde como en cada tarde; Yamaguchi iba a alcanzarlo a su trabajo y así conversar de lo que ambos han realizado en su día. Dónde a los dos les gustaba escuchar con calma, lo que cada uno tenía por decir. Era como un ritual entre ambos, el cual parecía ser monótono, pero que aun así los mantenía vivos.

Y en ese día, Tsukishima quería pasar un buen rato con Tadashi, solo que a su manera.  
Una vez en aquella cafetería, los dos conversaron de lo que he hecho y como se encontraban, sin embargo, esta vez Yamaguchi tenía muchas dudas, ya que no llegaba a descifrar las frías actitudes que Kei tenía, ya que en ocasiones el rubio solía perderse entre sus pensamientos y no lograba entender por qué lo hacía, para tiempo después traerlo de vuelta.

De regreso a lo que era su cita, después de haber comido ambos salieron nuevamente a seguir recorriendo y compartiendo lo que quedaba de esta antes de llegar a casa. En el camino Yamaguchi seguía hablando y sacándole conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, en donde recibía aquellas escuetas respuestas que lo hacían sentir feliz y tranquilo. Llegaron a un parque y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí, y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban el frío atardecer que el cielo les brindaba.

—Es muy lindo ¿no? - preguntó Yamaguchi refiriéndose al atardecer tan hermoso que tenían frente a ellos.

—Supongo respondió— el rubio sin gesto alguno. Otro suspiro llegó a sus oídos y otro silencio se formó entre ellos.

Yamaguchi apretó los labios, y casi quería comenzar a reír, pues si bien, sabía que Tsukki no diría nada romántico, no esperaba que su respuesta fuera más amarga que el jugo de un limón.

A veces no lograba entender cómo es que estaba tan enamorado de alguien con el sabor de un limón con sal.

—¿Ya quieres ir a casa? - preguntó Tadashi observando su fría mirada contemplar los colores del atardecer que ahora se perdían con los de una fría noche.

Las estrellas ya estaban apareciendo en el cielo nocturno y estas parecían más importantes que la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Sabes, ahora que miro el cielo, pienso que tus pecas son más lindas que esas aburridas estrellas— soltó de la nada Kei tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué ha dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado, no lo volveré a repetir— musitó el rubio para ponerse de pie y darle su mano.  
Yamaguchi seguía sorprendido, aquel no era Tsukishima Kei.

El Tsukki que él conocía era más ácido que un limón y las cosas más acidas que podrían existir en el universo.

—¿Tomarás mi mano o dejarás que se congele? - musitó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tsukki alzaba una ceja y sonreía con su típico sarcasmo de siempre.

—Lo siento Tsukki— murmuró Yamaguchi con una sonrisa en sus labios para segundos tomar su mano y caminar hacia el hogar que ambos compartían.

* * *

  
Yamaguchi lo recordaba, recordaba muy bien cada gesto, palabra y acción que su rubio amigo tenía, pues si bien nunca creyó que la felicidad estaba cerca de él, estaba muy equivocado.

Toda esa felicidad se volvía a resumir en una sola persona:

_"Tsukishima Kei"_

Sí ... Aquel rubio amargado que siempre vivía irritado y no sabía más que hablar con sarcasmo, y que parecía más salado que todo el océano.

A pesar de todo eso Yamaguchi le quería, amaba cada parte de él, cada gesto, beso, y sueño que Kei tenía.  
Pues aunque tuviera esos sentimientos que se le figuraban a una montaña rusa, quería a Tsukki sin importar lo que muchas veces le dijeran. Que aunque no lo pareciera, sabía muy bien que Tsukki también le quería incluso más de lo que él pudiera hacerlo.

Lograba entender que desde que se conocieron sus destinos estaban entrelazados y que aquello no era casualidad. Qué su felicidad no lo era y nunca lo sería.

Y ahora lo seguía entendiendo, donde sintieron los tímidos besos que su novio le brindaba una vez estaban en casa y le demostraba lo mucho que le amaba. Era en esos momentos dónde Yamaguchi podía aprovechar para demostrarle su amor y lo tanto que le seguiría amando aun después de todo.

—Eres lo más lindo de este mundo, lo sabías ¿no? - murmuró Kei mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas para después darle otro tímido beso.

Yamaguchi negó y una tonta risilla apareció en sus labios. Pues una vez miraba aquellos ojos, sabía que estaba perdido.  
Todo Kei era su perdición, y se sintió agradecido de que lo fuera.

—Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida Tsukki.— susurró para brindarle otro beso que fue correspondido por el rubio.

Tadashi ahora lo entendía, no importaba si Tsukki no era romántico, o si su humor cambiara como las fases de la luna, sabía que con tan solo tenerlo cerca de él, su mundo estaría completo.

Y eso era más que suficiente para cada día volver a empezar y descubrir lo que Tsukishima Kei tuviera para brindarle, y así, él lo recibiría con gusto y con todo el amor que debería para brindarle también.


	2. My only shining star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte incluye aspectos canon del manga, así como un pequeño toque de imaginación para poder desarrollarlo y tener algo lindo, !Disfruta la lectura!

* * *

_Tsukishima soñaba._

No era una de las mejores partes del dormir, pues si bien, él amaba dormir, a veces el hacerlo le traía pesadillas de las mujeres no podía escapar.

Sin embargo, el sueño que ahora tenía era uno agradable. Dónde él descubría los secretos del universo y también miraba como era que nacían las estrellas. Sí, sonaba patético en su apacible mente, pero… ese sueño le hacía recordar a una sola persona.

La sonó, trayéndolo de vuelta a un nuevo día, donde el despertar despertar alarma parecía ser un nuevo martirio y algo agotador, pues si bien tenía fuerzas, nunca tuvo ánimos o algo que le causara la suficiente felicidad para querer vivir otro día. Buscó sus anteojos al sólo ver pequeñas manchas borrosas y distantes a su alrededor. Una vez los tuvo consigo, admiró las pequeñas estrellas de plástico fluorescente que estaban pegadas a su techo como cuando era un niño. Hizo un gesto extraño al notar que estas estaban ahí como si se burlaran de su existencia y los ánimos que tenía cada nuevo amanecer, pero decidió ignorarlas, como hacía con todo que le causara molestia.

Una suave respiración llamó su atención, si bien sabía que no estaba solo, cuando despertaba parecía que si lo estaba. Y no es porque quisiera ignorar a la persona a su lado, es sólo que ya la sentida como una parte suya que sabía muy bien vivía dentro de él.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa algo dulce a su manera, en donde se dedicó a contemplar al universo que tenía a su lado.   
Escuchó un suave jadeo de esa persona que lo hizo sonreír más. Sabía que Yamaguchi siempre balbuceaba o hablaba mientras dormía, así que sólo siguió admirándolo, tanto tiempo de conocerlo había aprendido tanto de él, incluso más de lo que se conocía el mismo.

Guardó silencio y lo dejó seguir durmiendo, dando inicio a su largo día.

* * *

—¡Tsukki! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - musitó Yamaguchi mientras se ponía su ropa a toda prisa y tenía el cabello despeinado. Tsukishima quería reír al verlo dar vueltas por todo el departamento en busca de los tenis que ya traía puestos. En donde la mitad de su camisa estaba mal abotonada y la parte baja del pijama seguía puesta.

—Tal vez porque hoy es sábado y tú no tienes trabajo.— respondió con tranquilidad para verlo detenerse de golpe y bufar avergonzado.   
Tsukishima en cambio sí tenía que ir a trabajar ese día, había excursiones de parte de las preparatorias y debía estar en cuanto antes para ser el guía por esa vez en el museo.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado— contestó nuevamente Tadashi para irse a sentar enfrente suyo. - ¿Quieres que vaya alcanzarte?

Tsukishima asintió observando como el de pecas se tomaba la taza de café que había preparado para él.

Un cómodo silencio se formó entre los dos donde tiempo después el rubio se marchó a su labor, y un tímido Tadashi se quedaba en casa para preparar una sorpresa.

* * *

_Recuerdos._

Ahora Tsukishima recordaba. La mayoría de las veces trataba de olvidarlos porque lo distraía del ahora y sabía muy bien que el recordar nunca traía nada bueno… sin embargo, los recuerdos que estaba teniendo no le parecían molestos.

El museo estaba tranquilo, los estudiantes aún no llegaban, así que tenía el tiempo perfecto para que su abstracta mente pudiera traerle nuevamente a su presente. Así que mientras iba dando él sólo el recorrido sobre ese apacible lugar, cada cosa que miraba le traía un recuerdo agradable de la única persona que formaba parte de su simple mundo.

Cada paso que daba era un nuevo pensamiento, en el cuál en vez de querer escapar, quiso sentirlo. Donde el primer recuerdo de cómo había conocido a Yamaguchi llegó a su mente haciéndolo sonreír. Había sido una amistad demasiado sólida desde un inicio, pues si bien el rubio era de pocos amigos, el chico de pecas se había convertido en su persona incondicional.

Tadashi guardaba cada secreto, sueño y miedo que tenía, y eso lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo.  
Desde que lo conoció, sabía que se había convertido en su persona favorita.

Mientras seguía recorriendo el pasillo, ahora miraba las famosas pinturas que las paredes contenían. De las cuales resaltaban todo tipo de arte, arte que él muchas veces no llegaba a comprender, porque para él, solo había un solo tipo de arte, y ese estaba oculto en la tierna mirada que el chico de pecas brindaba, en esa tímida sonrisa que mostraba a todo el mundo siendo incluso más radiante que el sol.

Se detuvo a observar aquella pintura que mostraba un campo abierto con un bello atardecer de fondo, que lo hizo recordar a esas tardes que salía a dar un paseo con Yamaguchi y ambos se dedicaban hablar sobre los misterios del universo, sobre cuál era el mejor dinosaurio, por qué las papas fritas eran tan deliciosas e incluso del porqué las fresas eran lo mejor en todo el planeta.

Otro recuadro apareció frente a él. Era una de las obras más emblemáticas y aclamadas del museo, en un principio para Kei había sido una obra común y corriente, algo que no tenía nada de especial.

Los colores pastel lo abrumaban, el ridículo romanticismo implantado en ella le daba algo de repulsión y ni qué decir del contexto en el que estaba basada aquella pintura.

El primer amor.

Un absurdo título del que no quería saber nada en un principio, pero que ahora, tomaba demasiado sentido. Donde el recuerdo de su primer amor había llegado a su mente más rápido que un destello de luz en la mañana. Conocer a su primer amor había sido el momento más memorable de toda su vida y que ahora cobraba sentido, tal y como aquella pintura lo expresaba.

Más y más recuerdos inundaban su mente, todas esas primeras veces en la que el deslumbrante destello que era Yamaguchi habían invadido su vida llenándola de un brillo especial.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Eran el complemento perfecto, la luna y las estrellas. Donde el brillo de la luna siempre venía acompañado de un pequeño y singular destello, tan pequeño pero lleno de esperanza para aquel que las mirara.

Sí.

Yamaguchi siempre había brillado incluso más que él, con esa aura tan pura e inalcanzable, y en esos momentos, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo a su lado.

Volvió a sonreír.

La tranquilidad del momento se vió opacada por los fuertes murmullos de una de las escuelas que acababa de llegar.

Y sólo por ese momento, decidió calmar sus recuerdos y esperar el momento adecuado para volver a tenerlos.

* * *

  
En la semana se había inaugurado una nueva sección en el museo, una sección tan irónica, pero al mismo tiempo llamativa y en descripción de sus palabras... Sencilla y admirable.

_Estrellas en el universo._

Si bien, él ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa nueva sección, ahora era el encargado de poder enseñarla a los más jóvenes, sin embargo eso no le había gustado mucho, el estar rodeado de adolescentes hormonales que no estaban interesados en lo más mínimo de los preciosos detalles que el museo tenía, no le terminaba de entusiasmar lo suficiente. Pero era su trabajo, y eso lo hacía feliz, decidía ignorar todo aquello que le irritara, y se quedaba con lo bueno.

El recorrido había durado cerca de media hora, en donde con detalle y parsimonia daba la plática a los chicos, muchos de ellos no estaban interesados, pero otros prestaban mucha atención a sus palabras. En ese transcurso trató de mantener sus pensamientos y recuerdos limitados a solo pequeños fragmentos, porque si dejaba que todo el brillo que Yamaguchi traía a su vida se viera expuesto, no sabría cómo detenerlo, y podría llegar a ser algo peligroso.

Nuevamente hablaba sobre las pinturas, sus artistas y detalles, hasta que por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Enormes pantallas negras se miraban en esa habitación destinada a la nueva “exhibición temporal”, volvió a explicar con tranquilidad de lo que iba y al terminar dió marcha a lo que estaba programado.

Una vez todo estuvo en silencio, y dió inicio a lo que tenía, su mente se quedó en blanco, cientos de luces llamativas y brillantes circulaban en las pantallas dejándolo algo pasmado ante tan bello espectáculo.  
Sonrió, lo hizo por pura inercia, y deseó con todo su corazón que su persona favorita estuviera a su lado para que también observara lo que el universo tenía para ellos.  
Si, Tsukishima se sentía feliz, y como tantas de esas primeras veces, se dejó llevar por el brillo que el espectáculo tenía para él, no sin olvidar que ahí afuera existía un brillo mucho más fuerte que el de todas las estrellas del universo.

Si, Tsukishima se sentía feliz, y como tantas de esas primeras veces, se dejó llevar por el brillo que el espectáculo tenía para él, no sin olvidar que ahí afuera existía un brillo mucho más fuerte que el de todas las estrellas del universo  
Después de largas horas, las excursiones por fin habían terminado, y ahora se encontraba despidiendo a la última preparatoria cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Mi amiga de allá dice que le pareciste atractivo, y quiere saber si tienes pareja— comentó una vocecilla socarrona mientras señalaba a una chica escondida detrás de otra. Las chicas estaban a las risas y la escena parecía graciosa, sino fuera por el simple hecho de que a él no le parecía nada gracioso.

Se quedó en silencio mientras que la chica esperaba una respuesta algo impaciente y curiosa también.

—Sí, tengo pareja— musitó sin saber que sonreía como colegiala con tan solo haber tenido el recuerdo de Yamaguchi en su mente.

La chica bufó y torció los labios, para después gritarle a su compañera.— Tiene pareja, así que tienes que seguir buscando.

Las demás chicas hicieron pucheros, al parecer si querían saber si estaba soltero o no.

—Tú pareja debe de ser muy afortunada— musitó la chica antes de darle una sonrisa para después marcharse.

 _“En realidad yo soy el afortunado_ ” respondió entre sus pensamientos.  
Una vez todo estuvo en silencio escuchó una de las puertas abrirse y dejar ver una silueta que ya conocía muy bien. Torció los labios para formar un sonrisa a medias.

—¡Tsukki!, lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve que hacer otras cosas y olvidé que hora era— farfulló Yamaguchi tratando de controlar su respiración ya que al parecer había estado corriendo hasta llegar al museo.

—Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte— respondió terminando de acomodar algunos papeles que estaban desordenados.

—¡¿Y bien?! ¿Qué tal te fue?— preguntó con entusiasmo al ver sus ojos con ese brillo que siempre tenía cuando hacía algo que realmente le gustaba.

—Fue… algo cansado, pero me agradó— respondió al verlo seguir sonriendo. Uno de esos silencios se formó entre los dos, hasta que volvió hablar.— Sabes, aún hay tiempo para un último recorrido.— terminó de decir para ver como Yamaguchi fruncía el ceño sin entender a la primera. Después de unos minutos abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¡Tsukki! ¿De verdad me estás invitando a un paseo contigo?

Tsukishima se acomodó los anteojos y asintió, para observar como el de pecas casi saltaba de felicidad.

—Entonces…¿Aceptas dar un paseo conmigo?

Yamaguchi asintió y sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su lado para tomar su mano y empezar a caminar por los pasillos de ese gran museo.

* * *

  
Yamaguchi sonreía y prestaba atención a cada palabra que el rubio decía y todo aquello que le mostraba, aquel brillo en sus ojos le hacían sentir feliz, pues si bien sabía que Tsukishima no era alguien de impresionar, cuando hacía algo que de verdad le gustaba, ponía todo su empeño y amor para dar lo mejor de sí. Y por supuesto, él amaba esos detalles tan sencillos que el rubio tenía.

Todo en el museo había llamado su atención, hasta que llegaron a la exhibición principal de ese día.

Estrellas en el universo, se titulaba, y mientras los dos entraban aquel espacio y Tsukki mostraba con paciencia cómo funcionaba todo, Yamaguchi se dejó llevar por lo que el rubio tenía para mostrarle. Minutos después Tsukishima había encendido el espectáculo. Los ojos curiosos de Yamaguchi se dirigían a todos lados llenos de expectación y asombro. Pero ese momento se cortó cuando sintió unos brazos tan cálidos a su alrededor.

Tsukishima lo abrazaba mientras los dos contemplaban de tan bello espectáculo frente a ellos, donde el brillo de cientos de estrellas era opacado por el brillo que ahora ellos tenían.  
Yamaguchi giró su rostro para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios, donde se sintió más vivo que nunca. Donde ahora no solo brillaban las estrellas, sino también la luna, con ese tenue titilar que tenía en ciertas noches y ese abrazo que brindaba cada luna llena.

Si, el abrazo de Tsukishima ahora era incluso más grande que el de la luna llena, y hasta podría decir que más grande que el de los cientos de universos que existían allá afuera.

—Tengo un regalo— susurró Yamaguchi rompiendo el cálido contacto entre los dos para sacar de su abrigo un sobre envuelto. — Sé que no te gustan los regalos tan extravagantes y que eres alguien sencillo, pero como ya tenemos nuestros anillos, ahora quise darte algo diferente.— terminó de decir para darle aquel sobre que se sintió algo pesado, pero al mismo tiempo tan valioso.

Tsukishima no habló y abrió con tranquilidad el sobre, para segundos después descubrir dos suéters del mismo color, solo que una con el logo de una luna y otro con una estrella. Otra sonrisa se apreció en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta? - preg6unto curioso Tadashi esperando su respuesta.

—Me gusta mucho— musitó para volver a tomar sus labios y sentirse plenamente vivo por tener a tan hermosa persona a su lado.

Porqué no había felicidad más grande que la de haber elegido a Yamaguchi para estar el resto de sus días juntos.

Tiempo después regresaron a casa, donde los dos compartieron más de esos momentos juntos, momentos que los hacían felices, en el cuál el brillo de los dos era más que perfecto.

En donde las sonrisas no acababan y nunca lo harían, porque Yamaguchi lo sabía, y por supuesto Kei también.   
Sabía que había hecho la mejor elección de su vida al saber que cada día al despertar debería el brillo de esa pequeña estrella que era parte de su mundo, donde siempre habría esa luz que también lo haría brillar a él.

Estaba realmente agradecido de que el universo hubiera sido demasiado generoso con él por haberle brindando la oportunidad de tener a su mejor estrella a su lado.

Porqué así podrían seguir dándose todo ese amor y aquellos momentos que los dos están formados juntos, porquéi sabía muy bien que cada día al despertar su más grande estrella seguiría brillando para él, y también sabía que el tampoco dudaría en darle su brillo y lo seguiría haciendo incluso si el universo dejara de existir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, este ha sido mi os favorito ya que realmente me ha gustado ponerme a ver el mundo como Tsukki lo haría. Basado en la canción Brillas de León Larregui que grita TsukiiYama por todas partes.  
> Espero seguir trayendo mas cosas ya sea de ellos o de otras parejas.  
> Hasta pronto!!

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer Os, esta basado en la canción Limón y sal de Julieta Venegas para el fandom Latino que es probable que la conozcan, sino es así, corre a escuchar esa hermosa canción que refleja completamente a esta pareja. Nuevamente doy las gracias por haber leído esta cosita que salió con todo mi corazón.


End file.
